


Counterparts

by Crimson_Cackle



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual main character, Dragons, Fairies, Multi, Some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle
Summary: Link was the pathway to peace. A female hero who who didn’t follow orders and messed around. At last her journey was over and she’s face to face with one that could kill everyone in Hyrule.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Link had never been the one to like male company. The only male she liked to travel with was dead and she had moved on. Link had saved Hyrule. At the cost of everything. Her male companion, Hyrule castle, Castle town, the princess, the king, and multiple people. Plus an arm and a leg literally. Link's journey had started at a young age, three to be exact.

It started out as a normal day for the inhabitants of Korok forest. Multiple orphaned children lived there, leaving once they were older. Link lived with three others, a twelve years old boy that went by Hashap, a nine year old girl named Clips, and a six year old male named Ies (eyes is how it's pronounced.) It was a surprise to the Deku tree when Hylian nights came to visit. Spouting words she didn't remember. 

Link had always been a child that stuck out. She had tattoos that littered her body. Changing color based on her mode, white, yellow, red, blue, and sometimes green. Yellow for happy, White for annoyance, Red for anger, Blue for sadness, and green for disgust. Only two other time had the tattoos changed to a different color, purple when she had met her fairy and black when she was mourning.

The soldiers went through a lot of children, grabbing their hands and looking at them. For as long as Link could remember Hashap told her to where the wrappings around her hands and so she did. She remembered hiding behind her brother. A tall red haired knight came over to the two and knocked her brother down. He grabbed her and unwrapped her hand. A golden triangle on her hand. The search through children stopped and she was dragged away from her family and thrown into a cart pulled by horses.

All children in Korok Forest had companions fairies. Link's was a fairy named Shine who let off a lime green light. Her fairy watched as Link was pulled away and off to the castle. She had been shoved in front of the king, tears in her eyes as she was forced to bow. And then she met the person who would be in charge of her. Princess Zelda, she had long Shiny red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and dark skin. The King hadn't fallen in love with another Hylian but a Gerudo woman. Zelda was bratty and in charge of Link. Zelda over watched Link's training and would make sure Link was overworked during training just for the pleasure of it.

She would be whipped if the princess was in a bad mood and for seven years she endured her suffering. One night the princess, Link, and a few guards had gone outside the castle for hands on training. It was mostly the princess making rude comments on how Link looked, mostly about how she was ugly and out of shape. When she was very fit for a ten year old. Then a wolf attacked the two, Link had retrieved the legendary sword about two years ago. She didn't even raise the sword as the wolf cam towards them. The Knights had to step in and she got yelled at for not protecting the Princess. She didn't care, she wanted thrilling actions not killing an animal for no reason. 

When the Knights and the two children had set up camp. Zelda was picking up flowers and talking about a boy she had her eyes on in the village. Link just had to endure it and roll her eyes. Then she made a remark about how much she hated toads and before Link could think words slipped out of her mouth. "But you are one." And boy did she have to pay for that. She got slapped and whipped the rest of the night and wasn't aloud to sleep.

The King has always loved his daughter more than his kingdom so when she had ordered for Link's left hand to be cut off and replaced. While her right hand burned with the symbol of the triforce. He had given the orders and after a grueling week of training the orders were carried through. The Sheikah tribe members had replaced her left hand while she was asleep while she was forced to stay awake during the imprint of her hand. 

Her left hand didn't have nerves on the hand and it functioned just like a normal one. It was blue and black and glowed in the dark. Her experiences in the castle had driven her to not speak at all. She wanted escape, she wanted freedom, she wanted the ability to do what every she wanted. The last straw for her before she left was when Zelda wanted her to do something she could have never done.

She wanted her tattoos to glow pink. She had fumbled to sign she couldn't but Zelda had just told her she'd pay if she couldn't. And Link knew that to glow pink would require her to get embarrassed but she didn't mention that too her. So Zelda did the unthinkable and told her father that she needed the worst criminals in jail and have them brought to the courtyard at noon. 

Link was forced to kill them. She had nearly been driven to insanity until when they were having another field test. Link had lied and said she needed to go to the restroom when she vaulted to freedom. Where she met the boy who would become her companion. 

The boy was sitting at the edge of a lake, looking up at the stars. She slowly walked forwards and sat down next to the boy. He had flashed her a small smile. "Hey there, nice to meet you. The name's Evert but I prefer to be called Wisp. What's your name newcomer?" The boy had green locks of hair and pretty purple eyes. 

"Link, But you can call me-," She bit her lip looking around and finding a mark on her hand. "Bear claw." Wisp nodded. "Well Bear Claw, welcome to runaway creek. Why did you runaway?" Wisp asked. 

"I wasn't treated right where I was." He hummed I response. "I was exploited from where I was. I ran away and met you. Let's travel the world together. Fight monsters, do jobs, live in different parts of the world, tame horses, and ride horses." Wisp laid down. 

"But we just met, how do I know you won't leave me to die somewhere?" She exclaimed. "Just trust me, and you have the sword of legend, I want you on my side and you want me on yours." She just sighed at his explanation but nodded. She curled up in the grass next to the boy. Missing his smile and his soft words. "Besides why would I let such a pretty lady get away from me?" 

The next morning the two set out on a journey. For food, weapons, a horse, and a base. And so shenanigans happened, almost dying, getting poisoned, dying of laughter, and pranks. The holder of the courage part of the triforce destained to be a hero did not act like one. She wasn't afraid to steal, prank, or set things on fire. Which she learned she could do with the tattoos on her body. She could create fire, compressed wind, breathe under water, and release strong electrical shocks from her hands. But the two learned it took a lot out of her. Well except breathing under water.

Wisp had gotten Link to come out of her shell, cracking jokes and speaking full sentences. The two made a name for themselves as the worst trouble makers and best sword fighters in any city. Also known as the uncatchable terrors. The two were welcomed in Gerudo town even though Wisp was a boy. The Zora loved the two and treated them like their own. The two had yet to go to visit Gorons and the Rito didn't enjoy their company. 

When word reached Korok forest the children were either disgusted, overjoyed, and confused. The actions of the destained hero was disgusting, their ability to not be captured made them overjoyed at the thought of seeing their friend again, and some were confused on what made the person commit such actions. And when a familiar face walked through the underbrush an unfamiliar boy's hand intertwined with her's. 

Her tattoos purple, which she had learned meant excitement. Over eight years the girl had changed her strawberry blonde blocks had been fashioned into dreadlocks. She had told Wisp she had liked it better like that. Her blue eyes had aged, a child like flint gone. Her voice had gotten deeper but still sounded nice. Other kids who had remembered her tackled her and asked her questions.

But what hit her heart the most was when a man came over, he had white eyes, a sign of blindness. And two fairies hovering over his shoulders. A bright red fairy over his right and a familiar line green one over his left. He had pushed away the other kids and reached for her face. "Link, I don't believe it." The man said breathlessly. His hands traveled over her face as if he was mapping it out. And then tears started falling as he pulled her into a hug. "Hashap, I missed you so much." She cried. He muttered words of comfort as he held her. 

Wisp just stood awkwardly to the side. When a female teen came over. "So I see our little Link picked up a boyfriend on her travels." She was obviously teasing. "Thank you." He got what she meant. Link or Bear claw to him had needed someone and he was there for her. A much younger teen walked over to Link and pulled her away from Hashap and pulled her into the another hug. "I was so scarred but after what I heard I was so happy." He muttered into her shoulder. "I know Ies. I love you too." She chuckled, her cheeks stained with tears.

Link had talked to the Great Deku tree and he explained that sooner or later she would have to face Ganon. The female just rolled her eyes but was mentally worried but kept listening. He had talked to Wisp for a few minutes. And by the time the sun had risen, the two were gone. The sent of burning wood and damp grass lingering. Two days later, Hylian nights came to during the night set the whole forest on fire. Claiming later that the Great Deku tree had talked to fugitives and had betrayed Hyrule. 

The two eleven years olds returned at the sight of smoke. Link had nearly gone insane again and was silent as they buried everyone, dead after the fire. And Shine joined their adventures. The three journeyed in silent for the next year in silence. It might have been extreme but Wisp understood that a broken heart took a long time to heal. At Thirteen the two had made their way to Goron city after causing drama in Harbor city. They welcomed the two with open arms, saying that the two would always be welcome no matter what happened. 

After another year of traveling and fighting monsters. They found a base in the shell of a divine beast. It was shaped as a lizard and was standing abandoned miles away from any civilization. Practically screaming perfect base. With the help of magic their base was protected with magic. After a few months they made it livable with rooms to store food, weapons, other items, and rooms to talk in and sleep in. It was home for the three and they liked it.

But no sooner than a month later three became four. The three had been traveling together when the found the biggest egg ever. It was almost as large as a seven year old child. It had purple and green swirls on it but other wise it was white. After hauling it back to their base which was annoyingly tough, and no one wanted to remember how they got it to the top.

And three months later they fourteen year olds were left with a baby dragon. The two trained it together and had a fully trained and house broken dragon. They had also worked on gathering enough materials to build a house. It started with a small hut then built into a ranch. After pulling a few favors from people they had a ranch. They kept horses in stable and chickens in the yard. 

And at fifteen the two had everything they ever wanted. And a new color surfaced. Orange it was always there when she was around Wisp. It was the color of love to her. And pretty soon the two had fallen in love. Well Wisp was in love the first moment he saw her and Link had learned to love him. Shine supported the two and their dragon named Hashap in honor of a fallen family member while they had a bourse name Clips and another Ies. 

Everything was perfect until Ganon woke. The two had rushed. Leaving Shine in charge of their home. The two found their way to the battle field. And it was a battle that last three days. Three days Zelda, Link, and Wisp has fought a losing battle. Until the people of other species joined the battle. Rito villagers shooting from the sky. Goron protecting their fallen comrades, Zora using Vah Ruta which was still fully intact. And Gerudo warriors attacking from below. And the battle was won. Link and Wisp bringing the beast to it's knees and Zelda sealing it away. No person could stop as they watch Link fall over. She had lost her right leg in an explosion and her left arm had been torn off. Wisp collapsing from internal wounds. Zelda dying from over exhaustion. 

Link awoke nearly a month later. Feeling bland and bored. She had cried for days after hearing the effects of the battle. Shekiah warriors had replaced her blown up leg with tech along with her left arm. The entire thing was ripped off. The tech was from at least an inch or two away from where her shoulder was supposed to be. And just five inches above her knee was where the tech started. She had fallen into another coma lasting three months longer than the other. She was in despair and lost her will to live. 

She became entirely silent after waking up. She had taken the master sword with her to the burned Korok forest. She buried it, the remaining fairies had tried to convince her other wise but she brushed their advice off and planted it in front and in the middle of all the graves. And she lived in Gerudo town and Zora's domain for the next year. And at seventeen her world changed by the name of someone named Time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival of Light was celebrated every year in Corner creek city. While at the festival, Link spots some suspicious looking individuals.

The festival of lanterns was a yearly festival in Corner creek city. It was to honor the dead. At seventeen the female had hopped on her dragon and flown to the city. Children had smiled at her and placed flower crowns on her head. Many adults and teens didn’t enjoy her presents but younger children did. 

The day was spent of people playing music and younger children being taught the history of Hyrule and stories of fallen warriors. But before night fell she had noticed a few weird individuals. There were nine, Link had noted. All men and she scoffed she could barely travel with one how could someone handle seven others. Her tattoos glowed black as she mourned. They were walking around the village and talking to villagers. 

All of them fully armed. Link and Shine had raised an eyebrow at that but continued with the festival while avoided the nine males. During her journey she had learned to play guitar and was enchanting younger kids with melodies she had heard on her journeys. She had checked on Hashap a few times but she seemed pretty content. 

“And then the manticore tried shooting the two of us out of the sky with his arrows but he didn’t have very good aim and missed a ton. I got so many arrows from that.” She was signing the story to some eight and nine year olds who knew the sign. “I hope I can be a great adventurer like you some day Pathway!” One child exclaimed with a gap in his tooth. 

“I’m sure you will be someday. Just watch out of ChoCho’s those are cute but deadly.” She signed with a smile. Pathway was what she went by around Hyrule. Bear claw was only known to Gerudo woman and Zora’s inhabitants. Shine was hiding in Link’s hood, in between dread locks. 

A big clock tower rung in the square signaling food stalls to open. And an eight year old clambered onto her back in hopes of being able to see everything from there. A quiet chuckle left her mouth as she shuffled the kid around so he could see better. “Oh, Granny Heartsmith’s pie are good. Oh maybe miss Halo’s candy apples. Or not as sweet, Mister Jack’s buttered corn!” She silently chuckled as the kid pointed out places. She was used to this and she enjoyed it. Kids reminded her of her childhood with Wisp.

After getting candy apples, per another kids request. She and the group of kids sat in a circle eating their treats. “Thanks for paying Pathway. My parents gave me some money, you didn’t have to do that.” A younger girl sighed. And Link made a gesture that it wasn’t such a big deal. She had plenty of money at her house and this was a way to use it. A older boy she recognized from the group of nine walked around the corner the rest of the group following. 

She side eyed them as a boy went on about how he saw a monster a few days ago by a creek not to far from the town. She made a mental note to go check it out later. “That sounds dangerous.” Link signed with a smile. 

“Hey Pathway do you think you could go take us on a adventure one day?” A girl exclaimed loudly. She had noticed the group of nine had sat down not to far from them. “Hmm, it depends. Maybe some sight seeing first. There a beautiful creature that lives in a lake near The Zora. We could go see that if I got permission to take you.” She offered with a sweat smile. 

“That sounds like fun!” A boy exclaimed. Link finally got to see who she was with. A female name Hazel, another female named Genma, and other girl named Crystal. One last female who had thanked Link was Willow. There were also three boys with them. The one who had rode on her back was Ryder, the second boy was Hanael. (Ha-nah-al). The last boy was Jon. Each one filled with an adventurer spirit.

“You should probably wait a while before you go on life threatening adventures. Me and Wisp had plenty of fun without getting hurt.” She signed at the children. “Oh, oh, oh. Tell us about the time you pranked those soldiers from the castle!” Hanael begged. “Okay!” And so she started to tell the story. 

It was a normal day in Harbor city. It was a busy town that always sparked with life. But currently two eleven year old children were dodging swords and spears as they ran. The two were giggling like mad men. The two ran through the forest reaching the end of a cliff.

“It’s the end of the line for you two.” A man growled. Wisp throwing his wallet up and down looked as if he was thinking. “There’s a reason no one’s caught us yet.” Link smiled evilly. She brought out the master sword letting it reflect light from the sun. 

Wisp gave a two finger solute to the men before leaning back off the cliff. Link brought the sword down, breaking off the bit of cliff she was standing on falling to her death. 

The children were leaning in their seats and some of the nine men were watching her hands move. 

But the dazzling hero to be was smiling as she was caught by something. A boy who looked as if he was made of clouds from the waist down had caught her and was smiling at her companion. “The two must have fallen to their deaths.” A man’s voice said. “With my wallet too.” Another man muttered sadly as the two children were laughing.

“That was fun. The day is still starting. I think I saw a few of the castles knights. We have traps near them. Let’s real them in!” Wisp shouted his idea as they landed on the ground beneath them. A few minutes later. Wisp and Link were in position. 

“Heh, Knightzo’s you want the master sword come and get it.” Link’s voice yelled as she waved the sword. The men were up and grabbing their weapons as the young female bolted through the forest. As soon as they reached a certain part of the forest. “Wisp now!” Link yelled hoarsely. She dropped to her stomach covering her head with her hands. A giant log flew from the trees and smacked all of the knights unconscious.

The kids cheered at that. “Sadly I got up to fast and the log hit me next.” She signed, her face bashful. The children either laughed or cracked a smile. 

Over with the nine heroes...

The heroes who understood sign language watched as the female surrounded by children spun a tale. Wild, Twilight, Time, and Warriors watched as she spun the tale getting the children to lean in their seats. Warrior frowned at her story. 

“That doesn’t sound very hero like.” A child giggled. The teen just patted their head. “Why did you leave?” Another kid asked. “Because the princess was a bastard.” Time had raised an eyebrow at that. The clock tower started to ring again. And the group disposed of the trash and started to follow the teen and kids. 

The sun had lowered beneath the horizon. Almost everyone in the village made their way to the river bank. Where they were handed lanterns. Almost everyone light them by the fire. And released the lanterns. The glowing objects flying into the sky. Back to the main character... “Wisp.” Her voice hoarse from under use. She turned away from the river and started walking to the village. Her markings glowing black against the night. Shine looked at her carrier worried. Link had never handled grief well. Her childhood was ruined and her family dead. Silent tears trailing her cheeks as the two journeyed to Hashap. Her senses were immediately alert. She could hear a low panting and a heart beat. She acted as nothing was wrong but she was watching her surroundings carefully.

A roar startled her out of her thoughts. It sounded like a stampede. Shine came out from under her hood went off to warn the villagers. While Link raised her hands to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. In a few moments Hashap dropped down in front of her. His tail wagging back and forth. Link walked over and pulled a huge sword/club from a sheath connected to Hashap's saddle like thing. The weapon was almost as tall as Link was herself, on the right side of the weapon it was rounded like a bat. While on the right was sharp and deadly.

She had the weapon since her first adventure with Wisp. Shaking her thoughts aside she turned to face the oncoming enemies. About 20 normal normal enemies were approaching and a manticore was behind the smaller enemies. She just smirked and unclipped her cloak. It fell into a clump behind her and she slung the sword on her shoulders. Putting her right hand on her hip, she stood and waited. Hashap waiting loyally behind her. She heard another, similar roar to the first one. As soon as the enemies got in range she started to smash and slice enemies with her weapon. Hashap dealing with archers from behind the rest of the enemies. 

After most of the smaller monsters were gone, she turned to face the harder one. It huffed through it's snout. She rushed forwards, swinging the weapon in a wide ark. The manticore similar meeting her's, sparks flew as they connected.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could, could you checkout the other on my account.


End file.
